Lomba Gaje di Hari Maulid
by Mumucchi
Summary: Pernah ngebayangin Shinigami ikutan lomba agama kayak yang ada di TPA deket rumah? Gue aja belon pernah... Pokoknya Gaje! RnR plis!


Ishikawa Miharu 150696 : "Yup, fic baru… Tapi gue n Chi-chan bakal ambil bagian di dalam ni fic… OC gue juga muncul… *Maklum, baru dapet ide untuk OC* Biografi OC ntar ada di Profil gue… Fic-nya akan berbentuk naskah… Soalnya susah banget kalo nggak dibikin kayak naskah…"

Ishikawa Chiaki –Kuchiki- : "Nah, langsung aja… Enjoy the fic and…"

All : "Review!!!"

* * *

**Lomba Gaje di Hari Maulid**

Disclaimer : Gue hanya bisa pasrah kalau Bleach cuma punya Om Tite Kubo n Karakter nyasar nanti adalah karakter Naruto yang masternya Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, GAJE, GARING

Di Seireitei, seorang author ffn yang diketahui namanya Mi-chan *Itu gue lho…,* berdiri bersama 3 orang Shinigami dan tiang berjalan *dipenggal Chi-chan* di ruang divisi 1… Soutaichou nggak tau ngacir kemana ama Sasakibe…

Mi-chan : "PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! SEMUANYA YANG MERASA KARAKTER BLEACH, KUMPUUUUUUL!!!" *Nyolong peluit n toa-nya Soutaichou*

Hening….

Hikari : "Sini… (Ngambil toanya Soutaichou) SEMUA YANG MERASA KARAKTER BLEACH YANG PALING GANTENG ATO CANTIK N PINTER, KUMPUUUUUUL!!!" (Teriak seganas-ganasnya)

Semua Shinigami muncul n satu wajah asing…

Miyako : "Lha, kamu ngapain disini, Ino? Kamu 'kan karakter Naruto?"

Ino : "Ooooh, cuma karakter Bleach doang yang dipanggil, yah?" (Melengos pergi)

Mi-chan : "Wokeh, kali ini gue punya pengumuman, Akira, bacain nih pengumuman!" (Ngasih selembar kertas ke Akira)

Akira : "Wajibkah?"

Mi-chan : "WAJIB!!!" (Death glare mode ON)

Akira : "Hn, dalam rangka Mulid Nabi Muhammad SAW, Mikaru dan kawan-kawan mengadakan berbagai lomba-lomba keagamaan… Diantaranya lomba adzan, lomba ngaji, dan lomba wudhu'…,"

Semua cuma bisa cengo…

Chi-chan : "Hadiahnya, jalan-jalan gratis ke Real World dengan biaya, gratis!!! Sepuasnya deh, jalan-jalan…,"

Semua ngiler kecuali Kuchiki bersaudara yang cuma pasang tampang cuek

Rukia : "Bagaimana, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya : "Tidak tertarik…,"

Mi-chan : "Kalo gitu gue angkat jadi MC gue n Hikari, jadi juri gue juga, Chi-chan n AKIRA yang mahir agama... Byakuya n Miyako jadi seksi perlengkapan, Unohana-taichou jadsi seksi medis, Tessai, Urahara n Yoruichi jadi seksi keamanan, Soutaichou jadi pengawas, selainnya harus ikut lomba!!!"

Hinamori : "Adzan, ngaji, shalat, dan wudhu' itu apa, ya?"

Chi-chan : "Nah, itu makanya… jangan ngeremehin tuhan, lo!"

Rangiku : "Tapi kita semua 'kan non islam… mana tau yang begituan…,"

Mi-chan : "Nah, yang kagak tau… bakal dapet buku khusus dari kita. Pelajarin baek2 di rumah ntuh!"

Miyako membagikan kertas kepada seluruh jama'ah yang hadir

Ikakku : "Hah? Apaan nih? Tulisan kriting-kriting semua…,"

Mi-chan : "PLAK! (nabok Ikakku) Seenak jidat aja lo ngomong! Ntu bahasa Arab! Kalo nggak bisa baca, rugi sendiri deh!"

Hikari : "Lombanya akan diadakan 3 hari lagi… akan diadakan di ruangan divisi 1. Yang nggak ikut, ntar dapet bonus buat ngerjain seluruh tugas kapten dan letnan divisi lain…,"

All except Mi-chan n friends : "HUUUUUUUU!"

Mi-chan : "Nggak ada yang protes! Kalo protes gue sumpel ntuh mulut pake kulkas!"

Miyako : "Oke, semua boleh balik ke divisi masing-masing dan kembali ke sini 3 hari lagi, ya!"

3 hari kemudian…

Seluruh shinigami yang kmaren udah diwajibkan untuk ngikutin lomba2 gaje kmaren udah pada ngumpul di ruangan divisi 1 dengan pasang muka angker… sementara Mi-chan dkk udah pasang muka nggak kalah angker dari mereka semua…

Mi-chan : "Nah, karena semua sudah pada hadir semua… kita mulai aja lombanya… lomba pertama, lomba Adzaaaaaaaaan!!!!"

Hikari : "Oke, juri sudah memilih siapa saja yang pantas jadi peserta lomba… soalnya, kalo semua diikutin lomba, ntar ni fic jadi kepanjangan…,"

Mi-chan : "Wokeh, ini dia yang sudah kepilih…

* * *

Si tukang makan dari divisi 2… Oomaeda! *Dihantam*

Si suparman kampung dari divisi 5…Aizen! *Dibanting*

Si buta dari gua divisi 9… Tousen! *Disantet*

Si pendek emosian dari divisi 10… Toshirou! *Dibacok*

* * *

Mi-chan : "GYAAAAAA! Badan gue ancur lebur di keroyok ntuh peserta!"

Hikari : "Langsung ajah! Peserta urutan 1… Oomaeda!!!"

Oomaeda : "Wouh, nyam… gue ya? Krauk!"

Mi-chan : "Hei! Buang ntuh kerupuk! Dasar! Padahal bangsawan, tapi selera kerupuk!"

Oomaeda : "Suka-suka gue dong! Udah deh! Mau mulai apa kagak sih?"

Hikari : "Sutralah! Ayo mulai!"

Oomaeda : "Hmmm, testing-testing 123! Apa nih mic berfungsi?" *Ngetes mic*

Mi-chan : "Udah! Cepetan!"

Oomaeda : "Allaaaahu a… Apaan nih bacaannya?" *Ngelirik kertas kmaren dengan herannya*

Soutaichou : "Wadoh! Gitu aja nggak bisa… Udah, sesuai peraturan lomba, kalo berenti di tengah perlombaan akan langsung di diskualifikasi dan diberi nilai… berapa nilainya, para juri?"

Chi-chan ngangkat papan bertuliskan angka 0, Akira ngangkat papan angka 0 juga, sementara Mi-chan ngangkat papan angka -40

Oomaeda : "Lho? Kok pake minusnya segala?"

Mi-chan : "Iya, itu artinya gajimu akan dipotong 40 ribu yen…,"

Oomaeda : "HAAAAAAH? JADI PAKE POTONG2 GAJI, YA?!!!!"

Mi-chan : "Iya dong! Bego banget sih, lo!"

Oomaeda : "LU GILA APA?!!! ITU GAJI GUE DUA BULAN!!!!"

Oomaeda protes serta berusaha merebut papan yang dipegang Mi-chan dan menghapus tanda minusnya…

Oomaeda : "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Liat! Nggak ada minusnya, berarti gaji gue nggak jadi dipotong…,"

Mi-chan mengambil papan yang ada dibawah meja tulisannya, angka -900

Oomaeda : "HAAAAH? DIPOTONG 900 RIBU YEN?!!!!!"

Mi-chan : "Yup, siapa suruh macem-macem ama gue!"

Oomaeda : "Jadi mulai besok gue nggak digaji selama 1 taon, gitu?"

Mi-chan : "Nah, tumben lo pinter…,"

Oomaeda: "HUEEEEEEE~! GAJI GUEEEE!

Hikari : "Mmmmm, tolong Urahara-san dan Tessai-san, singkirkan orang aneh ini dari panggung secepatnya…,"

Urahara dan Tessai kemudian mencekik Oomaeda sampai sekarat dan menyeretnya keluar panggung

Mi-chan : "Oke, Lanjut peserta selanjutnya… Aizen!!!

Aizen : "Aku dimana? Harusnya aku kan ada di Hueco Mundo…,"

Hikari : "Alah, lupain aja ntuh tengkorak2 berjalan(a.k.a Aarancar) lu…,"

Chi-chan : "Cepetan baca ntuh kertas! Jangan lama-lama!!!"

Aizen : "Ooooh, kertas yang kmaren ya? Okelah kalo begitu" (Warteg Boys mode ON)

Mi-chan : "Yok, 1…2…3… mulai!"

Aizen : "All-….,"

Mi-chan : "STOP! Udah, cukup…,"

Aizen : "Lho? Kok udahan?"

Mi-chan : "Iya, kamu napas aja udah pales, apalagi adzan…,"

Hikari : "Yak, brapa nilainya para juri?"

Akira mengangkat papan angka 1O, Chi-chan ngangkat papan angka 0, sementara Mi-chan malah ngangkat barbel, eh, salah, maksudnya ngangkat papan angka -10 *Hobi banget sih, ni anak ngangkat angka minus?*

Aizen : "Hah? Potong gaji 10 ribu yen? Plis deh, gue udah nggak kerja lagi di Seireitei!"

Mi-chan : " Itu berarti 10 anak buahmu akan beralih ke tanganku…,"

Aizen : "HAAAAH? 10?"

Mi-chan : "Ya iyalah… Ih, kamu kok ketularan begonya si Oomaeda sih?"

Aizen: "Huaaaaaa~! Anak buah gue tertayang~!!!"

Hikari : "Mas, mas, udahan mas, ntar aja nangisnya di belakang panggung" (nendang Aizen ke belakang panggung)

Chi-chan : "Lanjut! Peserta berikutnya… Tousen!!!!"

Tousen : "Anoo… Ini dimana yah?"

Mi-chan : "Cepetan lu baca noh kertas! Lomba dah mulai!"

Tousen : "???"

Mi-chan : "OH IYA!!! LU KAN BUTAA!!!"

Miyako : "So???"

Mi-chan : "Ya udah! Sen! Lu ngapain aja dah! Mo cuap-cuap juga boleh… Yang penting dapet nilai…,"

Tousen : "Okelah kalo begitu"

Chi-chan : "Nggak bosnya, nggak anak buahnya sama aja gilanya…,"

Mi-chan : "Oh iya, Sen! Kan lo buta, hati-hati jangan sampe ketelen ntuh mic! Punya Soutaichou ntuh! Ntar gue berabe…,"

Tousen : "Okelah ka-…HOEK UHUK UHUK" (bener2 nelen mic)

Mi-chan : "WADOH! MIC-NYA SOUTAICHOU KETELEN!!! Kabur dulu ah~!" (ngacir ke empang sebelah)

Hikari : "Yah, baru dibilangin… Kebanyakan nyanyiin lagu Warteg Boys sih… Makanya jangan kebiasaan jadi plagiat! Kreatip dikit kek…,"

Tousen : "Hoek uhuk ohok huk hoek hok hok" (baca: Iya, lu jangan berkicau aja! Bantuin gue kek! Sakit nih!)

Chi-chan : "Bodo' amat dah! Pegi lo sana!"

Tousen : "Uhuk hok huk huk hoek hoooooook!" (baca: ntar dulu dong, jangan usir gue dulu! Keluarin nih mic doooooooong~!!)

Mi-chan : "Sana lo pergi! (ngubur Tousen ke TPU sebelah)… Oke, peserta selanjutnya… Toshirou~!

Toshirou : "Hitsugaya-taichou! Btw kok lu dah balek? Mic-nya Soutaichou udah keluar dari mulut si Tousen?"

Mi-chan : "Udah…,"

Hikari : "Gimana caranya?"

Mi-chan : "Gue penggal tuh leher si Tousen…,"

Miyako : "U, uwaaa sadis!"

Mi-chan : "Ya enggaklah! Ntar Om Tite marah kalo sampe chara yang gue pinjem udah mati…,"

Chi-chan : "Trus gimana caranya?"

Mi-chan : "Gue congkel pake linggis…,"

Chi-chan : "Haaaa?" *cengo stadium akhir*

Mi-chan : "Sutralah! Hei Toushirou! Lo jadi ikutan lomba nggak sih?"

Toshirou : "Hitsugaya-taichou! Lagian ngapain gue ikutan nih lomba?"

Mi-chan : "Ooooh, gitu ya? Soutaichou! Kayaknya ada yang pengen nyelesein berkas2 seluruh taichou deh…,"

Toushirou : "Eeeeeh, jangan2… iya deh gue ikutan! Huh sial!"

Hikari : "Oke 1…2…3… mulai!"

Toshirou : "Allahuakbar2… Laaa ilahaillalllah…,"

Chi-chan : "Lha? Cepet amat adzannya?"

Toshirou : "Nah, hebat kan gue… Adzan tercepat!"

Hikari : "Kok bisa?"

Toshirou : "Iya dong, gue kan pake NOS…(Nitro)"

Byakuya : "Aneh…,"

Hikari : "Baiklah dewan juri… berapakah nilainya?"

Akira mengangkat papan angka 40, Chi-chan ngangkat angka 60, dan Mi-chan ngangkat angka 75…

Akira : "Tumben lo ngangkat angka yang agak tinggian?"

Mi-chan : "Iya dong, buat adek manis kita apa yang nggak sih?"

Toshirou : "…" (esmosi)

Mi chan : "Lho? Knapa dek?"

Toshirou : "Soten ni zase!"

Mi-chan : "Hiyaaaaaa~!" (ngacir ke empang sebelah lagi)

Chi-chan : "Selanjutnya… Lomba ngaji, oke… ini dia yang udah kepilih!"

* * *

Tiang listrik dari divisi 4… Isane! *Digolok*

Mata empat dari divisi 8… Nanao! *Digorok*

Kurcaci divisi 13… Rukia! *Dibekuin*

* * *

Hikari : "Tanpa banyak nasi basi *??* langsung saja! Peserta urutan 1… Isane!!!"

Isane : "Aku disuruh ikutan?"

Chi-chan : "Iya dong!"

Isane : "Tapi aku nggak mau~!!! Ntar aku bilangin taichou loh! Taichouu! Aku nggak pengen ikutan!"

Unohana : "Tak apa-apa Isane, ikut saja…"

Isane : "Tapi, taichou…,"

Unohana : "Hmmm, Jangan kecewakan divisimu Isane…," (senyum pembunuh –aura dark-)

Isane : "B- b, baik taichou…,"

Hikari : "Mulai!"

Isane : "Audzubilahiminasyaitonirrojim… Sodaqallahulazim…,"

Hikari : "Kok udahan?"

Isane : "Iya dong, aku kan udah minjem NOS-nya Hitsugaya-taichou…,"

Mi-chan : "Hmmm, itu sama aja kayak ngaji gue pas Te Khaa…,"

Chi-chan : "Kok lu bisa balek lagi?"

Mi-chan : "Bisa dong, gue kan udah beli pematik sueper gede kmaren… Blo'on amat sih lo?"

Chi-chan : "Sutralah, jadi… nilainya berapa nih?"

Chi-chan ngangkat angka 60, Akira 15 dan Mi-chan ngangkat angka 60…

Mi-chan : "Untung gue lumayan ngefans ama elu jadinya gue nggak ngangkat angka minus…,"

Isane : "Hiyaaa Arigatou dah!"

Hikari : "Oke, lanjoet Nanao!"

Nanao : "Aku harus ikut?"

Mi-chan : "HARUS~!"

Nanao : "Kapan2 aja boleh?"

Mi-chan : "NGGAK!"

Nanao : "Ayolah, sekali ini aja…,"

Mi-chan : "NGGAK BOLEH!"

Nanao : "Jangan pelit2 dong Mikaru-san!"

Mi-chan : "GUE NGGAK PELIT!"

Nanao : "Masa' buktiin dong kalo Mikaru-san nggak pelit!"

Mi-chan : "AKH GUE NGGAK TAHAN LAGI! PERGI LO,NANO-NANO!" (ngelempar Nanao ke bak sampah)

Kyouraku : "Hueeee…. Nanao-chan ku~!!!" (ngejar Nanao)

Hikari : "Heeeee, langsung saja… Rukia!"

Rukia : "Lho aku juga disuruh ikutan ya?" (tampang longor)

Chi-chan : "Hieee! Rukia-san! Kawaii!"

Rukia : "Aku sudah boleh mulai?"

Mi-chan : "Oh, ya silahkan2…,"

Rukia : "Audzubilahiminasyaitonirrojim… Bismillahirrohmanirrahim…Tiiiiiiit~! (Disensor agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam tajwid & makhraj *???* DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!!!)

Mi-chan : "Hooo, hebat2…"

Chi-chan : (tepar)

Akira : "…" (ngantuk)

Hikari : "Waah, hebat! Kok bisa ngerti bacanya?"

Rukia : "Of course! Gue 'kan udah nelen Qur'an 5 rangkap kmaren…,"

Miyako : "Diluar dugaan nafsu makan Rukia-san besar juga ya… Oke… Brapa nilainya?"

Akira ngangkat papan angka 80, Chi-chan ngangkat angka100, Mi-chan ngangkat angka 100 juga

Chi-chan : " Yeeee! GO RUKIA GO~!" *nari gaje pake pom-pom*

Hikari : "Kok noh orang bisa2nya ngasih angka 100? Mana si Mi-chan ikutan ngasih 100 juga…,"

Mi-chan : "Iya dong, nggak ada Byakuya, adeknya pun gue ngepens~!"

Isane, Nanao & Kyouraku : "CURANG!"

Mi-chan : "Suka2 gue dong… gue yang bikin nih fic, juga!"

Hikari : "Langsung kita melesat ke lomba Wudhu'!!!"

Mi-chan : "Ini dia yang gue pilih jadi peserta…

* * *

Kepala jeruk dari Real World… Ichigo! *Dibankai*

Baboon dari kandang divisi6… Renjo! Eh, Renji maksudnya *Digantung*

Kepala botak dari salon divisi 11… Ikakku! *Dibakar*

* * *

Hikari : "Peserta 1 Ichigo!"

Ichigo : "Kok nama gue dipanggil2 ada paan?"

Mi-chan : "Cepetan! Nih, ikutin petunjuk kertas kmaren!"

Ichigo : "Untuk apa? Tapi, yasud…" *ngikutin petunjuk atu2*

Mi-chan : "Yak, bagus! Walopun ada salah2nya…"

Hikari : "Berapa dong nilainya?"

Mi-chan ngangkat angka 80, Akira 75 dan Chi-chan ngangkat angka 90

Hikari : "Lanjut… Renji!"

Renji : "Ah, ngapain aku disini? Aku 'kan harus ngasih makan Baboonku dulu…,"

Mi-chan : "Ih, Baboon pelihara Baboon…,"

Renji : "Apa katamu?" (emosi)

Hikari : "Sudahlah! Cepetan mulai!"

Renji : *Ngikutin petunjuk dengan cepatnya*

Mi-chan : "Cepet amat! Ngasal lu!"

Hikari : "Ayo beri nilai buat nih Baboon... dia udah ribut pengen ngasih makan baboonnya tuh!"

Chi-chan ngangkat papan angka 30, Akira ngangkat angka 15 dan Mi-chan ngangkat angka 10

Mi-chan : "Lanjut! Ikakku!"

Ikakku : "Ocrhe! Akan kulakukan dengan penuh semangat dan tanggung jawab!!!"

Mi-chan : "Dia niat ikut lomba ato niat perang sih?"

Hikari : "1..2..3 Mulai!"

Ikakku : (Ngumpulin air kedalam ember gede, trus disiramin ke badan dia)

Mi-chan : "Lho, kok disiram kayak gitu?"

Ikakku : "Dari pada kayak yang di kertas, nanggung! Mending sekalian mandi aja!"

Mi-chan : "Heh, nggak takut dosa, lu! Maenin perintah Allah! Oke, berapa nilainya?"

Akira ngangkat papan angka 30, Chi-chan 45 san Mi-chan 10…

Mi-chan : "Ini dia pemenangnya!!!

* * *

**Lomba adzan ; Hitsugaya Toshirou**

Oomaeda : -40

Aizen : -10

Tosen : wafat *tapi bo'ong*

Toshirou : 175

**Lomba ngaji ; Kuchiki Rukia**

Isane : 135

Nanao: wafat juga *yg ini bo'ong juga*

Rukia : 280

**Lomba wudhu' ; Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ichigo : 245

Renji : 55

Ikakku : 85

* * *

Mi-chan : "Yak! Yang menang besok kita berangkat, yang kalah harus bersihin seluruh Soul Society…,"

Peserta : "HAAAaaaaH? KOK GITU?"

Mi-chan : "Lho, coba liat di belakang kertas kemaren ada tulisannya kok!"

Peserta membalik kertas kemaren… Setelah dilihta menggunakan mikroskop elektron *halah!* terlihat tulisan segede *ato sekecil?* amoeba…

**Bagi peserta yang kalah akan mendapat kewajiban untuk membersihkan Soul Society atau memilih makan masakan Inoue&Rangiku selama 40 hari…**

Akhirnya, pemenang menikmati hadiahnya dan yang kalah merasakan akibatnya… *GAJE!*

REVIEW PLEASE~


End file.
